The Vengeance Of A Sith
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Anakin is captured by Darth Algaroth a Sith Lord, formerly known as Aldous Payne, friend of Obi-wan Kenobi and Padawan at the Jedi Temple; nearly sixteen years ago he was swayed to the dark-side, now he has returned for revenge.    Anakin: 15.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Vengeance of A Sith.**_

_**Summary: Anakin is captured by Darth Algaroth a Sith Lord, formerly known as Aldous Payne, friend of Obi-wan Kenobi and Padawan at the Jedi Temple; nearly sixteen years ago he was swayed to the dark-side, now he has returned for revenge.**_

_**Anakin: 15.**_

**_PROLOGUE._**

Anakin groaned, awakening to impenetrable darkness. He tried to sit up, only to discover he was completely unable to move; he was completely imobilised, held down against rough, cold stone.

Against his will he felt his breath quicken as he remembered, He'd approached him from the landing bay when he'd been working on his ship...

_"Could you help me?"_

_Looking up Anakin smiled, leaping down from inside his ship he landed nimbly on the gound. "That depends on the problem," he held out a hand to the man, "I'm Anakin Skywalker."_

_"Algaroth," he shook his hand, his head cocked. "Skywalker...?" Then he grinned, "you're Obi-wan's padawan."_

_Blinking Anakin folded his arms, "you know Obi-wan?"_

_"Well yeah," Algaroth grinned, "he's only my best friend." He smiled delightedly, "Obi-wan's told me all about you."_

_"Nothing good I'll bet," Anakin said with a grin. Then he frowned, "if you're such good friends, why hasn't he ever mentioned you before?"_

_Algaroth stepped back, stunned, "he's never even mentioned me?" At Anakin's nod he let out a low whistle, "well, now I relly have to find him."_

_"Is that what you needed help with? because I can take you to him if you want." _

_Algaroth shook his head, "not exactly what I had in mind." Grinning at Anakin he shrugged, "I'm planning a surprise for him, something he'll never see coming."_

_"What did you have in mind?" Anakin asked, grinning at the idea._

_"Well..." Algaroth grinned back at him, waving his hand he sent Anakin flying backwards; he struck his ship, his head striking the metal..._

_Landing hard, Anakin coughed, wheezing as he struggled to rise; his head throbbed, his vision blurred as a figure knelt before him. _

_Algaroth's face grinned down at him, "it's a liitle something call revenge."..._

"You are awake."

The voice came from the darkness, twisted and evil; it sent shivers down Anakin's spine.

He gaped as a hand brushed against his cheek, he still couldn't see; or move. "Why can't I move?" His voice shook slightly, as he tried to see through the darkness.

"I don't want you to move," the voice breathed against his ear, a soft whisper. "I won't let you move."

Swallowing Anakin realised he was held down by the Force, "who are you?"

"Someone your Master owes," Algaroth chuckled evilly, "and now I've come to collect."

A lightsaber ignited beside him, and Anakin saw his captor for the first time; hideous scars covered his face, his eyes were a deep fiery red. He grinned, a sadistic, evil grin; he lifted the lightsaber, brushing its tip down the length of Anakin's left arm.

Anakin screamed as the lightsaber cut into his flesh; it was a shallow wound, enough to inflict pain, but not enough to cause serious damage. Gasping Anakin fought back another scream as the lightsaber was run lightly along his right side, agony flared through him as its tip was held against the side of his chest.

He sobbed as it was removed, his chest heaving as he struggled to control his fear. "P-please… s-stop."

A hand gently cupped his face, "you will turn to the dark-side; that is the only way to end your pain."

Shaking his head, Anakin frowned; he could move his head at least; the rest of his body was still immobilised. "No," he would not turn!

"That is such and ugly word," Algaroth smiled, "I don't like it."

Anakin screamed as the lightsaber was rubbed against his cheek, his skin parting instantly at its touch.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Vengeance of A Sith.**_

_**Summary: Anakin is captured by Darth Algaroth a Sith Lord, formerly known as Aldous Payne, friend of Obi-wan Kenobi and Padawan at the Jedi Temple; nearly sixteen years ago he was swayed to the dark-side, now he has returned for revenge.**_

_**Anakin: 15.**_

**_CHAPTER ONE._**

Obi-wan gasped as the pain struck him, it took him only a second to realise its source; Anakin, his Padawan – his friend – was in terrible pain.

He had been missing for nine hours now, at first he hadn't been worried; Anakin always went off on his own, sometimes he would be gone for hours. So it had taken a while for him to realise his absence, until now though, he had been unable to sense his Padawan at all.

_"You knew this was coming, my old friend."_

Obi-wan froze, it couldn't be. His breath came out in a shocked gasp… Aldous - Darth Algaroth - his friend; a friend he hadn't seen in twelve years, a friend he had hoped was dead.

_"I saved you Obi-wan," _his voice was cold, angry and evil. _"You have been living on borrowed time… Now your young Padawan will pay the price…" _

He doubled over as he felt more pain from Anakin, this had to stop; he had to help him! Straightening, Obi-wan ran for the council chambers; for years he had worried that Aldous would return, but as time had gone by with no sign of him, he had grown complacent. Now Anakin was in grave danger, and he had no way to find him.

**_SWSWSW_**

"You will turn, young one."

Anakin shook his head, his body burning with pain. "Never…" He would never turn to the dark-side, he would never give in!

"I always get what I want, my young friend." A cold hand trailed softly along his wounded cheek, "there are many methods of torture. Pain, fear, deprivation…" He cocked his head and grinned. "Tell me _Anakin_," he sneered the name, "Are you thirsty?"

Nodding Anakin licked his lips, "yes."

Smiling his captor poured a cup of water; his eyes gleamed evilly as he lifted the cup to his lips and drank. "Imagine how you will feel after a day or two without water," setting the cup aside he grinned, leaning over Anakin's prone form. "At first, it's not so bad. But after a couple of days, you will experience painful muscle cramps, nausea, your mouth will be so dry it will burn…"

"P-please…" Anakin's voice was hoarse from screaming, he stared into his captor's face; tears glistening in his eyes.

"You know how to end this," smiling he gently stroked Anakin's cheek, "give into your anger, embrace it_"

"No!" Anakin shook his head, "I. Will. Not. Turn!"

Laughing Algaroth sighed, "You really don't have a choice." He lifted his hand from Anakin's face and clenched it into a fist. Gasping Anakin choked, suddenly finding it impossible to breathe; as though something heavy was pressing down on his chest. "I've paralysed your lungs," grinning Algaroth ignited his lightsaber and trailed it down Anakin's chest.

The pain was unbearable, he opened his mouth; but couldn't draw breath to scream. His vision blurred, darkening at the edges…

"Do not fear my friend, you will not die, and you will not pass out to escape this."

Anakin gasped as the pressure eased, panting he sobbed and let the tears fall. "P-p-p-please…"

"Shh," Algaroth gently laid a hand over his mouth, "pleading will not help you." Smiling he ran his hand down Anakin's face, "just give in and this will all end."

Shaking his head, Anakin sobbed, "I c-can't."

Sighing softly Algaroth shook his head sadly, "as I said, you don't have a choice." He gripped Anakin's left arm tightly, "I want you to understand what it is I am about to do." He leaned over him to look into Anakin's terrified face, "I'm going to use the Force to break every bone in you arm, beginning with you fingers…" Anakin's eyes widened with panic, "… Then I'll snap your wrist, I'll shatter your elbow…" Algaroth paused as he sensed the waves of terror coming from him, grinning he shrugged. "Can you imagine what it will feel like to have your shoulder slowly ripped from you socket? The agony as the muscles tear…"

Anakin shook his head, his break shaking as he stared at his captor pleadingly.

"Let's begin shall we."

Anakin gasped as his thumb bent back, seemingly of its own accord; he began to sob as he felt the pressure and pain building, then, suddenly and horribly, it snapped. Anakin howled at the pain, his eyes squeezed shut tightly in an attempt to block it out.

"This can all end, all you have to do is give in."

The voice was gentle, soft and soothing. Sobbing Anakin opened his eyes, "p-p-please, j-just let me go."

Algaroth smiled, almost kindly. "I have a better idea…" Anakin shrieked as his index finger snapped in an instant, "… Join me."

"I…" Anakin looked away from his captor and sobbed, "I c-can't."

"Sure you can…" Algaroth gently stroked a hand over his forehead; then he fractured his middle finger.

Anakin screamed the sound hoarse and grating; his hand blazing with agony, then he felt the last two fingers on his left hand bend back, he sobbed watching as they were bent further and further until…

_Crack-Crack._

The sound of his fingers breaking was sickening, the pain unbearable as Anakin let out an agonised howl.

"Just say 'yes'," hands gently held his face, "this can all end Anakin, it's entirely up to you."

Breathing hard, Anakin swallowed and choked on a sob; he couldn't take this, couldn't withstand anymore. But he couldn't turn to the dark-side either, it simply wasn't an option. Biting his lip, Anakin shook his head; he couldn't say it out loud, was too afraid of what was to come.

"You will give in eventually," Algaroth shrugged, "it is only a matter of time." When Anakin shook his head again, Algaroth pursed his lips. "Let's see how you feel after this."

At first it wasn't that bad, just a dull ache, a little pressure; then the bones in his wrist cracked, Anakin cried out sobbing as the bone splintered breaking through his skin to protrude grotesquely out to the side.

"P-please_"

"Shh," a hand covered his mouth, "wait for it…"

Anakin's eyes went wide with pain and his body convulsed as his elbow simply exploded, the joint shattering in an instant.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Vengeance of A Sith.**_

_**Summary: Anakin is captured by Darth Algaroth a Sith Lord, formerly known as Aldous Payne, friend of Obi-wan Kenobi and Padawan at the Jedi Temple; nearly sixteen years ago he was swayed to the dark-side, now he has returned for revenge.**_

_**Anakin: 15.**_

**_CHAPTER TWO._**

**_Fifteen and a half years ago._**

_"We have to get out of here," Aldous looked at Obi-wan; four years his younger, his friend was terrified. his face softening Aldous grinned, "we'll be fine obi-wan, just relax."_

_Relax? Obi-wan swallowed and closed his eyes, how was he supposed to do that? The Temple had been attacked, they had been kidnapped and their captor was a Sith Lord; how exactly was he supposed to relax?_

_"Al..."_

_Rolling his eyes Aldous sighed, "come on Obi-wan, it'll be fine; the oher Jedi will be looking for us, we've just got to be calm and wait."_

_The huge slab of stone moved from the cave mouth, "your Jedi friends won't find you, not here anyway." The man was hooded and cloaked in black, his face hidden from veiw. _

_"Don't listen to him Obi-wan," Aldous said confidently, "he's lying." _I hope. _if he was wrong... _No, don't think about it, just find a way out_. That was the important thing, escaping, once they escaped, they would be fine._

_"Lying...?" The man laughed, "I have no need to lie." he walked forward, "the Jedi are incompetent, they couldn't find me if I drew them a map."_

_Obi-wan scrambled back as their captor moved closer to him, "stay away from me."_

_"I'll start with you," he glanced over to Aldous, "your friend will need a strong incentive to turn to the darkside." _

_Aldous shook his head, "I won't turn." He looked at obi-wan and smiled, "neither of us will."_

_"Oh really," chuckling their captor cocked his head. "Not even to stop your friend's torture?"_

_Aldous froze, _no. he cadn't really mean it? _it was a trick, it had to be. _But what if it isn't? What if he does intend to torture Obi-wan? _Shaking his head, Aldous stood, slowly, casually..._

_... reaching out for his stolen lightsabers with the Force._

_it shot into his hand, a moment later he attacked!_

_"Obi-wan, get out of here!" Blocking a particularly savage blow, Aldous risked a galnce over his shoulder. "Run, get help!"_

_Obi-wan nodded and ran for the cave entrance, ducking the large boulder sent flying in his directio; behind him he heard lightsabers clashing..._

_... And the sound of Aldous' agonised scream._

**_SW_**

**_Present time._**

"You can end this," the voice was soft, gentle, a hand lightly stroked his forehead. "You know how to end this, you know what you have to do to make this all go away."

Anakin sobbed, his eyes squeezed shut against the pain; he tried to talk, to refuse; but the only noise hae made was a rasping croak, his throat was dry and hoarse from screaming.

He heard water being poured into the cup; heard his captor swallowing noisily. Biting his lip, Anakin tried to ignore his growing thirst; this was beyond cruel, he felt his anger rising. He gritted his teeth; pushing it back, calming himself.

"Just stop fighting," the cup was refilled, and emptied again. "Give into your anger, and I will stop."

In his mind he imagined the ceilling collapsing, crushing the evil Sith Lord in an instant, Anakin growled angrily when he heard the cup refilled again, the sound was harsh and grating against his parched throat. A soft chuckled was his answer, then his head was lifted, and the cup held to his lips.

"There you go," Anakin drank desperately, the cool water soothing his burning throat. "You see how easy it is?"

He froze, what was he talking about?

Algaroth grinned, "you didn't notice did you?" He laughed and shook his head, lifting the lightsaber he raised it high so that the cave was illuminated by a soft red glow.

Anakin gaped, his eyes wide; the roof of the cave had collapsed, right where Algaroth had been standing!

"You tried to kill me," Algaroth smiled, "you gave into your anger and tried to kill me."

Anakin shook his head, it wasn't possible; he'd imagined it, but he could never have actually done it... Could he?


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Vengeance of A Sith.**_

_**Summary: Anakin is captured by Darth Algaroth a Sith Lord, formerly known as Aldous Payne, friend of Obi-wan Kenobi and Padawan at the Jedi Temple; nearly twelve years ago he was swayed to the dark-side, now he has returned for revenge.**_

_**Anakin: 15.**_

_**CHAPTER THREE.**_

Obi-wan sat in the council chambers, his head in his hands; every moment they took trying to find Aldous and Anakin was another moment his Padawan suffered.

"It's not your fault Obi-wan."

Mace Windu's voice made his head lift; shaking his head Obi-wan closed his eyes. "Isn't it?" He had left Aldous; he'd just left him to take on a Sith Lord all on his own. "If I had stayed_"

"Most likely, you would have been turned too." Mace shook his head, "we did everything we could to find him." The Jedi Master shrugged, "and we did find him."

Obi-wan closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, it was true he hadn't given up, and yes he had found Aldous. "Not in time to save him." No, they had been too late.

_**Twelve years ago.**_

_It had been three years, the only reason he wasn't giving up was because he knew, he knew his friend was still fighting; somewhere, Aldous was out there; and he was in pain._

_Of that Obi-wan knew for certain, he and Aldous had been close, they shared a bond equally powerful; he felt his friend's pain like it was his own, and right at that moment it was unbearable._

_SWSWSW_

_Aldous screamed as the pain tore through him, he writhed as the agony engulfed him; it had been years, _years_! And still no sign of help, Obi-wan had failed him; and he was left to this, to endure the agony everyday._

"_You are so close," the cold hands lifted his head, "why go on fighting? Your 'friend' has abandoned you, your only way out is to give into the anger_"_

_Aldous shook his head, "I am a… Jedi." His breathing was harsh and laboured, his body shaking._

_His captor laughed, "A Jedi? Still?" He dug his fingers into one of the numerous gashed that marred his face, and Aldous let out a tortured howl. _

"_Even after all they have put you through?" His captor wiped a tear from his eye, "they have all abandoned you! They have left you here to suffer in agony, while they continue their lives as though nothing happened!" _

_Aldous closed his eyes; trying to ignore the truth of the Sith Lord's words. _

"_It doesn't have to be this," a hand lifted his head while the other held a cup to his lips. "Why, won't you let me end you pain? Why must you suffer to people who have left you to die?"_

_Fury flared through him, it was true, all of it; they had left him alone, afraid, to suffer agony and torture. Obi-wan had abandoned him, leaving him here to die! Why should he be loyal to them?_

"_That's it," hands helped him sit. "Just give in, embrace the anger and hate within you."_

_Aldous scowled; standing shakily he glanced at his 'captor'. "What must I do, my Master?"_

_SWSWSW_

"_We've found him!" Qui-gon smiled at Obi-wan, "we know where he is."_

"_How?" Obi-wan's face lit up with shock, "all our leads went cold over a year ago."_

_Grinning Qui-gon shrugged, "we received a coded message from him, he's escaped but he needs medical treatment immediately."_

_Obi-wan raised his eyes brows, "then what are we waiting for?" _

_Finally, after all this time, Aldous had been found! It was a miracle, it had been so long that the rescue mission had nearly been terminated; but that didn't matter, they knew where he was now, and they were coming for him. _

_SW_

_A soon as they landed at the spot Aldous had designated for his pick up, a lone figure approached; his clothes were blood soaked rags that were torn and tattered from years of torture and abuse, he moved in a pained shuffle as he drew nearer to the ship._

_Obi-wan leaped out and ran towards his friend, "Aldous!"_

_He smiled, eyes gleaming as he slowed; there was something odd about his attitude, he was calm, relaxed, things you would never be if you had just escaped from an evil 'monster'._

_Slowing to a walk, obi-wan frowned, "Aldous?"_

"_Actually, it's Algaroth now." His smiled turned to a nasty, evil grin, "Darth Algaroth."_

_Obi-wan shook his head, no; it wasn't true, it couldn't be true! "Don't joke about that Al, just come home."_

_Aldous chuckled and shook his head, "you really don't believe it do you? You actually believed I could have held out for three years? Aldous sauntered closer, "You actually believe that I would just let you abandon me like that?" _

"_I would never do that!" Obi-wan shook his head pleadingly, "we looked for you_!"_

"_Oh of cause you did," Aldous laughed, "at least you made it look like you did; but really, the moment you left, my fate was sealed." He ignited his lightsaber, "I saved you and you left me to die!"_

_It was then that Obi-wan felt it, the raw, unrestrained fury and hate radiating from his friend; it was true, his friend- his best friend- had become his enemy._

_**Present Time.**_

Obi-wan shook his head at the memory of the fight that had ensued, he hadn't understood then why Aldous - Algaroth - had let him live; his 'friend' had had him dead to rights, and until now he hadn't understood why he had let him live.

Only now did he understand, it had been too easy then; so Algaroth had waited, and when he had least expected it, he made his move. He had never told Anakin about Algaroth, because he had never thought to see, or hear from him again; now he knew his mistake; he should have prepared him, should have protected him better.

It was his fault, all of it; firstly by not finding Aldous sooner, and secondly, for not destroying him when he had the chance.

SWSWSW

"Your loyalty is impressive, considering everything you Master is responsible for." Algaroth grinned at Anakin, his eyes gleaming. "But I bet he never told you did he?"

Anakin hung suspended in the air, held ensnared by the Force; still unable to move. His chest heaved as he fought to breathe, his arms extended far above his head; his muscles taunt and searing with pain.

"All this time, and he didn't think to warn you?" Walking forward, Algaroth gripped Anakin's chin and forced the boy to meet his eyes, "he knew about me and did nothing to prevent this from happening. You are suffering at his hands, all your pain is because of him."

Anakin shook his head, "you're lying." His voice was a hoarse whisper as he rejected the accusation.

"What reason do I have to lie?" Algaroth shook his head, "I promise you Anakin, all I am telling you is the truth; you're just too blind to see it." Stepping back a step, he gestured with a hand, Anakin screamed as his arms were yanked outward, stretching the muscles to the point of tearing.

"P-p-please…" His voice shook as Anakin struggled to breathe, "p-please… stop…"

Algaroth smiled gently, "Join me."

Anakin sobbed, shaking his head desperately. "I… can't!"

Sighing softly he stepped close, "yes you can." When Anakin continued to shake his head, Algaroth rolled his eyes. "Come on Anakin, save yourself…" Lifting Anakin's head, he shrugged. "No-one's gonna blame you," he smiled gesturing with his hand; Anakin flinched, readying for the pain…

It came, sudden and shocking; Anakin howled, his vision went grey…

Then the force holding his arms lessened, relieving the strain from his muscles.

"Just say yes," a cup was held to his lips and a hand supported his head while he drank, "Give into you anger and all this will end."

Anakin closed his eyes, swallowing the last of the water he took a deep breath; he hadn't noticed it at first, hadn't noticed his body spasm with the pain. It had been involuntary, but even so, his body had _moved_; all he had to do, was make those movements become voluntary, use the pain to break through the Force holding him.

Breathing deeply, he focused on the pain that throbbed through his body and concentrated as he manipulated the Force restraining him, he took control of it, redirected it, pushed it back at Algaroth.

The Sith Lord was flung back as Anakin dropped to the ground; he hit the ground running, fleeing from the furious roar of his captor.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Vengeance of A Sith.**_

_**Summary: Anakin is captured by Darth Algaroth a Sith Lord, formerly known as Aldous Payne, friend of Obi-wan Kenobi and Padawan at the Jedi Temple; nearly twelve years ago he was swayed to the dark-side, now he has returned for revenge.**_

_**Anakin: 15.**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR.  
><strong>_

Anakin staggered and fell, gasping his pulled himself to his feet, biting his lip to keep from crying out in pain as his body seared with agony.

He breathed deeply and pushed back the waves of terror, he had to be calm, had to think rationally if he was going to escape Algaroth.

"I will find you Anakin!" Algaroth's voice had him quaking with fear, "I'll tear you apart!"

Anakin closed his eyes, _he will not find me._ Gritting his teeth, Anakin took a deep breath; to have traveled from Coruscant, Algaroth had to have a ship, that was his way to freedom - he had to find the ship.

It wouldn't be far, Algaroth wouldn't have landed far from the cave.

The planet - at least this part of it - was rocky desert, he was about half way up a tall rocky mountain; if he climbed higher, he might be able to see the ship.

Looking up at the treacherous ascent, Anakin groaned silently; this was going to take forever.

**_SWSWSW_**

Anakin wasn't being tortured anymore, he didn't know what to make of it - he hoped it meant that Anakin had found some way to escape, but after Aldous' betrayal, the Council had taken it to mean that Anakin had turned.

Obi-wan would never believe it, but with no way to communicate with him, there was no way to know for sure. "Please, hold on Anakin." He would find him, he would not fail again; this time, he would save his friend.

Anakin would never give in, Obi-wan knew that, believed it with all his heart_

but he had been wrong before, he had believed the same thing of Aldous, right up until the moment his 'friend' had tried to kill him; that was not Anakin though, his Padawan was different, he had to be.

_"... He is the chosen one... He will bring balance..."_

Qui-gon had had faith in Anakin, Obi-wan closed his eyes, Anakin would never give up; and Obi-wan would do whatever it took to find him.

**_SWSWSW_**

Anakin froze, pressing himself hard against the side of the mountain, ignoring the pain that flared through his body; Algaroth's figure paused, looking around bellow - the Sith Lord had climbed _down _the mountain, so far he hadn't noticed him.

Anakin took a deep breath and pulled himself upward, his foot slipped, loose rock cascaded downward_!

Closing his eyes, Anakin stretched out with the Force, stopping the handful of rock shards after only a few feet; he moved again, his breath shaking a he cursed under his breath, he had to be more careful - another slip like that would be disastrous.

He was near the summit now, only two short meters and he could rest.

He reached up with his right arm, his left was held tight against his chest; the broken bones grated nauseatingly with every movement, he swallowed and pulled himself up, and up, and up...

He panted heavily as he dragged himself to the top of the mountain, he laid on his back and gasped for breath, his chest heaving_

Sitting up, he stared over the other side of the mountain - only a scant ten meters down, on a large ledge, was the ship. His face split into a grin, he was going to make it, not even Algaroth could stop him now!

**_SW_**

Algaroth froze, his blood boiling with rage as he heard the ship - his ship - start.

He had been sure that in his injured state, Anakin would never think to climb _up _the mountain; the _Jedi _had beaten him, had outsmarted _him_.

Algaroth roared in furious rage, he had misjudged his captive; because of that, he had lost him.

**_SW_**

Anakin sighed with relief as the ship rose off the ground, he was free, he had escaped; but he was too badly wounded to get back to Coruscant.

Biting his lip, he frowned, where could he go?

_Padme._

Anakin smiled, Naboo was far closer; and he would be able to see Padme again.

_**SWSWSW**_

_"Obi-wan."_

Obi-wan woke with a start, he lay still, sure he had imagined_

_"Master?" _Anakin's voice was weak, _"can you hear me?"_

"Anakin?" Obi-wan answered him, sitting up he swallowed, "where are you?"

There was a pause before he answered, _"I escaped..." _Anakin said weakly, _"I'm going... to Naboo..."_

Anakin's voice faded, Obi-wan leaped to his feet; Anakin had escaped, he was free. He frowned, Anakin had said he was going to Naboo, the only person he knew there was...

Padme.

She would keep him safe, she also knew about the Sith and what they were capable of.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Vengeance of A Sith.**_

_**Summary: Anakin is captured by Darth Algaroth a Sith Lord, formerly known as Aldous Payne, friend of Obi-wan Kenobi and Padawan at the Jedi Temple; nearly twelve years ago he was swayed to the dark-side, now he has returned for revenge.**_

_**Anakin: 15.**_

_**CHAPTER FIVE.  
><strong>_

_**Naboo.  
><strong>_

The ship plowed into the ground, flipping and tumbling several times before skidding to a stop on its side. Anakin coughed, groaning as his body throbbed with new pain. Gasping as his left side burned with agony, he took a slightly deeper breath and blasted the cockpit open.

He fell out of the ship, landing unceremoniously on the gassy plain. Biting his lip, Anakin pushed himself to his feet_

_"I will find you."_

Anakin's eyes widened at Algaroth's voice, swaying, he staggered and nearly fell. "No, you won't." It wasn't an actual reply to the Sith Lord, but it was a promise none the less.

Gritting his teeth, Anakin took another halting step_

His legs collapsed beneath him, unable to carry his weight."No..." Anakin groaned and tried to pull himself to his feet, his vision went grey, nearly fading to black. Closing his eyes, Anakin took several deep breaths, he had to stay conscious.

It was so hard though, he was totally exhausted, his body constantly screamed with pain; especially his arm, it was swollen and tense, and black with bruising, his fingers were tingling with pins and needles and the muscles spasmed from trying to hold bone fragments in place. It was the pain that shocked him though, the severe, deep and constant pain.

He couldn't summon the energy needed to get up again, dizzy from pain, he groaned and closed his eyes sinking into a pit of darkness.

x

It was cold when he woke.

Gasping, biting his lip to keep from crying out, Anakin forced himself to slowly stand. His legs trembled, but held his weight, swallowing back the bile that rose in his throat from the pain, Anakin took a shaky step_

He stayed standing, closing his eyes with relief, he took another step, then another and another, somehow finding the strength to force himself onward...

xx

"No one saw where the ship went down," Padme told Obi-wan, "we have people out searching, but it will take time." It was time Anakin might not have.

Obi-wan closed his eyes, he couldn't sense Anakin anymore - his padawan was somehow shielding himself from even him. "We have to find him," he was badly hurt, without medical attention, Anakin would die.

"What happened?" Padme asked, "how did he get captured?" She would have thought it all but impossible to abduct someone from Jedi.

Shaking his head, Obi-wan sighed. "Anakin was caught by surprise, and I failed to notice his absence until it was too late." It was his fault, from start to finish. If he had found Aldous before he had turned, none of this would have happened.

Reaching out, Padme shook her head. "This is not your fault," she told him, "you cannot control the actions of evil people_"

"But I could have stopped him from becoming evil to begin with," Obi-wan silently cursed, "this is all my fault."

xxx

**_Somewhere In The Outer Rim._**

Algaroth scowled as he flew the 'borrowed' ship. He had escaped him, an injured, terrified _boy _had escaped _him_! It should have been impossible, yet somehow the jedi padawan had done it. he had freed himself, evaded him and escaped. He would not do it a second time though, next time he would make sure of it, when he captured Anakin again he would shatter every bone in the boy's legs as punishment and to ensure that he would not escape him again.

First he had to find him though...

Algaroth grinned, or he could make Anakin come to him. He didn't know where Obi-wan's padawan had gone to, but he did know where he had been - he had been watching for years, listening, taking note of everything of even the slightest importance.

Like Anakin's mother. Even after six years, Anakin still talked about her, still held hopes of freeing her one day. Yes, it he had Anakin's mother, then Anakin would come to him.

x

**_Tatooine._**

"Excuse me, could I speak to you for a moment?"

Looking up at the man, Shmi frowned. "I'm sorry, but I really have to get home."

"Please," the strange man smiled, "I won't keep you long, I have news of Anakin."

her eyes went wide, "Ani..." Looking at the stranger, Shmi swallowed, "you know my son?"

"I'm friends with the Jedi Master training him," he held out his hand, "I'm Algaroth." Taking her hand, he gently lead her away from the crowded market.

"You said you had news of my son?"

Algaroth grinned evilly at Shmi, "you'll be seeing him soon." He sneered, "then he'll watch you die." his grip tight on Shmi's arm, he grinned as she tried to pull free. "You wouldn't want me to kill all these _innocent people _would you?"

Her struggles ceasing, Shmi shook her head. "No."

"Good," Algaroth smiled and lead her toward his ship, "now we're going to go somewhere private where we can have some fun." He could already imagine the agony he was going to inflict on her, he wasn't going to contact Anakin right away, that would take all the fun out of it. No, first he would make her suffer, then he would call to Anakin and make _him _suffer in the knowledge of what his mother would be enduring.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Vengeance of A Sith.**_

_**Summary: Anakin is captured by Darth Algaroth a Sith Lord, formerly known as Aldous Payne, friend of Obi-wan Kenobi and Padawan at the Jedi Temple; nearly twelve years ago he was swayed to the dark-side, now he has returned for revenge.**_

_**Anakin: 15.**_

_**CHAPTER SIX.  
><strong>_

CHAPTER SIX.

He was exhausted, delirious from pain and hunger; but it wasn't his wounds, or hunger that drove him from the refuge of the trees... It was thirst.

Anakin staggered out toward the river, waves of pain engulfing him with every step. His left arm was still held tightly against his chest, oozing sickly yellow green pus from where his wrist bones had broken through his skin.

He wasn't sure if he could reach the water, but his thirst was overpowering. He fell to his knees and crawled the last few feet, then stretched out on his stomach and gulped greedy mouthfuls of the cold water.

When his thirst was finally slaked, Anakin tried to stand. But he had reached the limit of his endurance, white spots swam before his eyes and his vision whirled before everything went dark and he slumped to the ground.

xx

Obi-wan was close, he could feel his padawan nearby...

Until he had joined the search, Padme's men had been flying blind. Steering the speeder, Obi-wan tried to hold back his fear as he felt Anakin weakening. _Hold on,_ Obi-wan begged,_ Just hold on a little longer, Anakin._

"You're sure we're close."

Looking at Padme, Obi-wan nodded, "I know we are."

Padme bit her lip as she glanced at him, "How badly is he hurt?"

"I don't really know," He could feel Anakin's pain, but he didn't know what injuries his padawan had- Obi-wan slammed on the brakes, leaping from the speeder.

Padme followed him, frowning, "What are you doing?"

"He's here," Obi-wan told her, scanning the area.

"I don't see him."

Obi-wan didn't either for a moment...

Then he saw the motionless figure laying near the river, "Anakin!" He ran forward, barely noticing as Padme rushed behind him. His knees slammed into the ground as he reached Anakin...

And the moment he laid eyes on his padawan, his horror was complete. He had burned gashes from a lightsaber all over his body, but it was his left arm that made Obi-wan cringe.

"Oh my..." Padme dropped to the ground beside him, her eyes with with horror. Swallowing, she took a deep breath, "The Medical transport is only a few minutes away." Padme said quietly as she gently reached out to lay a hand on Anakin's forehead, "He's burning up."

"Move back," Obi-wan told Padme, he closed his eyes, laying his hand over Anakin's forehead, reaching for the Force to heal away the fever burning through his padawan.

Anakin's eyes flew open, and he struggled, weakly trying to dislodge his hand. "It's alright," Obi-wan gently held Anakin still, forcing him to look at him as his padawan continued to struggle. "Anakin, It's me!"

Anakin froze, staring up at Obi-wan, barely daring to believe... "Master?"

"You're safe now, Anakin." Obi-wan told him, reassuring him, "Just relax."

Anakin's gaze flicked to Padme, he smiled at her, eyes shining with delight as he recognized her. "Hi, Padme."

"Ani..." Tears filled her eyes as Padme stared at him, he was so badly injured.

"I'm... alright..." Anakin said weakly, reaching out with his right hand to grasp hers.

Padme shook her head, he was not alright. "The medical transport will be here soon," then they could get him the help he needed.

As he looked down at his padawan, Obi-wan felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. This was his fault, Anakin had been hurt because of him-

"Don't..."

Frowning at Anakin, Obi-wan shook his head, "What?"

"It wasn't... Your fault..." Anakin said weakly as he stared up at him.

Obi-wan closed his eyes, "He came after you, to get to me." He shook his head, "I'm sorry, Anakin."

His breath shaking, Anakin reached out with his uninjured hand and grasped Obi-wan's arm. "Did you look for him?"

His eyes flew open, to look at Anakin in shock. "Of course I looked for him!" Although it didn't surprise him that Algaroth had told Anakin otherwise. "Master Qui-gon and I followed every lead we could find-"

"Then how is it your fault... That he gave up before you could save him?" Anakin asked, smiling at Obi-wan weakly. "You're not to blame... For anything he chooses to do." His vision blurred, fading until he saw nothing but darkness.

xx

The first thing she felt was pain, as she weakly looked at her captor. She then glanced at her multiple injuries. Amongst only a few of the many that she had... her right leg was broken in a least 3 or more different places... Her pelvis and her right shoulder blade had both been crushed. Yet she still couldn't give up, she knew Ani would come for her...

But as she looked into her captor's angry eyes, she felt that she would not be alive when her son came. As she felt the air being squeezed out of her lungs along with the pain from her injuries and the possible infections she had received, she started to cry. Not for herself, but for Ani... he would be torn when he saw her in this condition.

Desperately she called out to him with her mind... Hoping that even though she wasn't a force sensitive that he could somehow hear her. 'Ani... help me!'

x

Anakin's eyes suddenly flew open as he gasped for breath. Blindly trying to sit up only to be pushed back down. He began to panic, until a voice suddenly reached his ears.

"Anakin, calm down. You're safe now... he wouldn't dare attack you here." Anakin shook his head, trying desperately to sit up again.

"I have to save her!" His Mother... Algaroth had his Mother! "He took her... he has my mother..." He struggled as Obi-wan pushed him back down again, "... I have to go save her!"


End file.
